


dancing on my backseat

by flowersonthemoon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersonthemoon/pseuds/flowersonthemoon
Summary: Maybe some sex positions are better in theory than in practice, but that won’t keep Merlin and Lancelot from trying.
Relationships: Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Kudos: 27





	dancing on my backseat

**Author's Note:**

> back with more merlance drabbles
> 
> title taken from the superm song ‘no manners’ ~~because i’m terrible at titles~~ , safe to say the song does not reflect the mood of the fic

It takes six knocks on the back of the head for Merlin to admit defeat, slumping against Lancelot's chest with a sigh. "Car sex looks so much easier on TV," he grumbles.

Lancelot chuckles. "Everything's easier on TV." He strokes Merlin's hair, soothing the bumped spot, and Merlin rewards him with a kiss at the base of his throat. "Doesn't mean it's better than the real thing, though."

Merlin hums, catching Lancelot's gaze. "Want to try again?"

"Sure." But then Lancelot hugs Merlin tight to stop him moving. "In a minute. I'm comfy now."

Merlin grumbles again and rolls his eyes, but snuggles closer anyway. Definitely better than TV.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://warlockofealdor.tumblr.com)


End file.
